The Celestial Princess and Her Knight REWRITE!
by suicune64
Summary: This is the rewritten version of the previous one I had uploaded a while ago. Lucy is the Guardian of the Stars, or the Princess of the Celestial Spirit World. The story takes place after the Tenrou Island arc and continues from there. Lucy has many secrets, her girlfriend and family the only ones who know them, what will happen when dangerous people find out?Crap summary Sorry!


Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and it's characters is owned by Hiro Mashima. Not me unfortunately.

A/N: This story was posted on FF awhile ago but it needed to be re-written. I posted the first chapter and kind of abandoned it, but now I plan on updating at least once a week, along with my other 2 stories I am writing. I hope you enjoy!

-Earthland; Fairy Tail Guild Hall-

It was the usual day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Natsu and Grey started a fight and more members joined in making it a massive brawl. It was an everyday occurance to see those two fighting with each other and it turning into a guild wide thing. The resident Celestial Mage Lucy happened to be sitting at the bar sipping on her usual strawberry milkshake when a chair was thrown in that direction, hitting her in the back of the head. The members fighting froze and turned to look at her, and seemed to give Natsu a look that said _Your so dead._

Lucy was scary in her own right, at times even scarier than Erza and Mira. But the guild wasn't worried about pissing her off. Oh no, they were worried about pissing off her girlfriend. Erza. Said person was calmly walking up to the pink haired mage but with a deadly aura.

" _NATSU… Do you know what you just did?"_ He gulped and before he could run away from the red head, he was knocked unconscious by a harsh punch to the stomach. Satisfied, Erza wiped her hands together and walked back to the bar. The other guild members looked down at the body of Natsu on the ground with pity but just continued to fight. This time they were careful where they threw things though.

"You okay Lucy?" Erza ran a hand through the blondes hair. "Yes I am, and thank you for knocking out that idiot for me." Lucy giggled while Erza had a look of pride on her face. "Of course, anytime for you sweetheart." Lucy went back to sipping her milkshake while Erza dug into some strawberry cake.

The busty blonde spirit mage was bored out of her mind. She was thinking about what to do until it hit her. Her and Erza could go on a mission! Lucy started poking her girlfriends face and when Erza turned her head to look at her, she gave her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Ne, Erza-chan will you go on a mission with me? Pleaseeee?"

 _So cute… We haven't gone on any missions in a while, plus it would be nice to spend time with her just the two of us._ "That would be nice, why don't we go pick out a mission then?"

The two girls went up the stairs to the 2nd floor where the S-Rank missions were located. They were looking over the board for something of interest when one caught Lucy's eye. "Hey Erza-chan, what about this? All we have to do is take out this dark guild that has overrun the town of Celexia (I can't name things oops). It pays nice too, but I'm more interested in the Celestial key part of the reward." Erza looked it over and nodded in approval.

"This sounds good to me, why don't we go pack and head to the train tonight?" With that said they ran the mission by Mira to get it checked off and went back to their home. Since the two lived together, it was one less stop they had to make. They packed the essentials and Lucy changed into her usual attire since Erza was already wearing her armor. Lucy's outfit consisted of tight black pants with calf high combat boots. The only thing on her torso were white bandages wrapped around her chest (like in erza's japanese cloth armor) showing off her tattoos of 12 of the zodiac gates going down both arms. The only one not on her arms was the symbol for Aquarius across her collarbone. Her black dip-dyed blonde hair wasn't put up in a ponytail reached down to her lower back. She wore a white belt around her waist that had her keys even though they were no longer needed she liked to keep them with her anyways. Completing the look was her cape-like cloak with the kanji for 'Star' on the back.

After double checking they had everything they needed, the two s-class mages left to catch a train.

The pair arrived to the station just in time to purchase their tickets for Celexia and boarded the train.

*A/N: First chapter done! I hope to update this story sometime during the week. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.*


End file.
